The One With the Intertwined Timelines
by FictionWriter91
Summary: What if Mike and Phoebe crossed paths multiple times before during their lives and didn't know it? My version of what this would look like. ONE SHOT


**So, I had this idea that was inspired by the book Miss You by Kate Eberlen where the main characters missed each other at different times in their lives before meeting. I don't know much about Mike's past or Phoebe's really, so this is sort of from my own head and sort of from Canon. I really hope you enjoy this.**

 **Dedicated to Babatomyfriends cos she's a fantastic writer and a wonderful person and because she enjoys Mike and Phoebe fics :)**

* * *

 **February 1967**

Lily stood at the window, looking in at the two baby girls lying side by side. They were reaching for each other, as if they sensed that they needed one another. She breathed in deeply and sighed. She couldn't believe that Phoebe was doing this for her. Frank, of course, was no where to be found. He had anxiety at the best of times, and this almost sent him over the edge. Lily knew from the beginning that it would only be a matter of time before she or Phoebe became pregnant. Some deemed their complicated threesome odd and sick. Lily didn't care. When you loved someone, you loved them.

"You'll take good care of them, right?" Phoebe asked, coming up next to her. She was moving slowly, the birth having been a bit complicated.

"Of course," Lily soothed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. I think it's time we went our separate ways, don't you?"

"I do."

"Tell Frank I'll miss him, but he's better with you. No one quite understands him like you," Phoebe went on.

"All right," Lily agreed. She touched the glass with her fingers, still looking at the babies.

"What are you going to name them?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe," Lily answered.

"Yes?"

"No, I'm going to call one Phoebe," Lily corrected.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so touched," Phoebe said, putting a hand to her heart.

"I think I'll name the second one Ursula," Lily murmured.

"Wouldn't Ariel be better?" Phoebe teased.

"No, I always felt that Ursula was misunderstood," Lily said.

"I see," Phoebe nodded. "I hate to say it, but I need to lie down again."

"Go, get some rest," Lily urged. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Phoebe said. She turned and scuffed back to her room. Lily stayed to watch the twins. Before long, she felt another presence beside her.

"Aren't they wonderful," a woman said.

"They are," Lily agreed.

"Which one is yours?"

"Those two," Lily pointed.

"Oh! Twins! How exciting," the woman smiled.

"And you?" Lily asked politely.

"That little boy right over there," she gestured. "My little Mikey."

"He's very sweet," Lily told her, smiling.

"There you are, Bitsy," a man said, coming up to her. "The doctor said you shouldn't be up yet."

"Oh, but I wanted to see him," Bitsy said mournfully. "Theodore, can't I just stay for a minute?"

"I suppose," he caved. They stood together, holding hands. Lily felt a twinge of jealousy. Frank should be here with her. She hated his anxiety sometimes.

"Best of luck to you," Bitsy said, waving to her as they left.

"Yes, luck," Lily muttered to herself. She'd need all the luck she could get.

* * *

 **May 1973**

"Mummy!" Phoebe cried. "Ursula kicked me!"

"No, Ursula kicked me! I'm Phoebe!" Ursula shouted. Lily gripped her head tightly.

"Can you two just sort it out?" she asked. "I have a headache."

"But Mummy..."

"Go outside. Now," Lily ordered. Phoebe and Ursula looked at one another, their argument forgotten. Their mother was having one of her "spells." They knew what they had to do. Together they marched outside to play. The neighborhood was a quiet one, and there were a few other children in the area, but they didn't play with Phoebe or Ursula very often.

"Do you think Dad will ever come back?" Phoebe asked Ursula.

"Pfft," Ursula snorted. "No."

"Don't say that," Phoebe said, tearing up. "He loves us. He does."

"If he loved us, he wouldn't have left," Ursula sneered. A family of five was coming down the sidewalk just then. They had stopped at a house with a for sale sign on it. They could hear them talking.

"Mike, stop antagonizing your sister," the mother ordered.

"But it's fun," Mike whined.

"Mike, that's enough," the father warned. The boy named Mike deflated a little. He caught sight of the twins and gave a shy wave.

"I wonder if they're going to buy it," Phoebe mused.

"Let's have some fun," Ursula snickered. Before Phoebe could stop her, she took off running towards them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, rushing up to them and acting all crazy.

"Oh my word!" the mother shrieked. She pulled back two of her children in order to protect them.

"Aaaggablaggedyblablabla!" Ursula went on. Phoebe covered her mouth to hide her smirk. Mike was the only one not afraid. He looked as though he was going to say something, but his father grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," he ordered. "This neighborhood is no place for us." They practically ran away. Ursula came back laughing. Phoebe started laughing too.

"That was mean," she said after she stopped.

"They looked so snooty," Ursula shrugged. "You really want neighbors like that?"

"No," Phoebe lied. She had been in fact intrigued by them, especially the boy, Mike. Too bad she would never get to know him.

* * *

 **September 1981**

"What kind of mood do you think Mom is going to be in today?" Phoebe asked Ursula. They were walking home from school.

"Who knows," Ursula muttered. Their mother had been really down lately. Half the time, she didn't even know they were there. They walked in silence until they saw their house and the ambulance in front of it.

"Wait, what's happening?" Phoebe asked. They both froze, watching as a stretcher came out of their house with a long black bag on it.

"Oh my God," Ursula said, covering her mouth.

"No!" Phoebe screamed. She went running as fast as she could. "No! Mom! Moooooom!"

"Whoa, whoa," a police officer said, catching her before she could go inside. "I'm afraid you can't go in there."

"But my Mom," Phoebe started.

"Sweetie, hi," their neighbor said, coming over to her quickly. "Let's go talk, okay?" She shared a look with the officer. Ursula had joined them by now looking afraid.

"Kids, your mom..." the neighbor, Sasha, started. She looked pained. "Your mom took her own life today."

"What?! No!" Phoebe shouted. "She wouldn't do that! She loved us! She wouldn't leave us!" Ursula said nothing. She just stared at her shoes. Phoebe started crying uncontrollably while Sasha tried to comfort her.

 **Two Days Later**

"What's going on?" Mike asked, craning his neck to see.

"Looks like a funeral," his father answered. He drove past the church slowly, and Mike watched as two identical blonde girls around his age walked up the steps accompanied by a shaggy looking man.

"I hope things get better for them," Mike said. Theodore smiled at his son.

"I love how caring you are," he said after a while.

"I learned from the best," Mike grinned. They continued on their drive, heading to visit a friend of his father's who lived in this area.

* * *

 **January 1983**

Lying on a cold, hard bench Phoebe kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to open them because it would mean that another day was here, and she couldn't deal with the fact that she was still homeless after two years. She briefly wondered how her sister was doing, but she quickly dismissed it. Ursula had chosen to live with their grandmother while Phoebe had chosen to stay with their step father, a choice she regretted now because he was in jail, but her pride kept her from going to her grandmother's door. She could survive on her own. She would.

"Here," a voice said. She opened her eyes. A boy her age was standing there, holding out a cup of coffee.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You look cold," he said. "Take this."

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" she asked, suspicious.

"I have better things to do with my time then to kill off girls sleeping on benches," he smirked. She took it from him gingerly, deciding she could trust him.

"I can't stay," he said. "I have to get to class, but I hope you get somewhere warm soon." He waved and started off. Phoebe stared after him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Dude, why did you do that?" his buddy asked when they were out of earshot.

"Because," Mike said. "She looked like she needed it."

"These homeless people should go to a shelter," his girlfriend sniffed.

"She's still a person, Debra," Mike said sharply. They stopped talking then. Mike wondered if that girl would be all right. When he went by the next day, she was gone.

* * *

 **March 1989**

Phoebe wiped her hands off on her pants. She hated the grease on them after working the fry machine. She had started working at Dairy Queen a few months earlier, and she was rather enjoying it. Her appetite for meat was disappearing, though. She went to the staff room to take a break, picking up the local paper on her way by. She sat down and propped her feet up, scanning the paper. She knew she couldn't stay living on the streets forever. She needed a place to live.

"Here we go," she said. "Roommate wanted." She could do that. She ripped that ad out of the paper to go investigate once her shift was over.

...

"Hi," a girl with jet black hair said, answering the door.

"Oh, hi," Phoebe said. "Um, I'm answering a roommate wanted ad." She held it up so the girl could see.

"Hi! Come in," she said, moving aside. Phoebe stepped into the apartment. It was beautiful. So much so that Phoebe almost started crying. This was heaven compared to what she was currently living in, a gremlin.

"I'm Monica," the girl said. "So nice to meet you."

"I'm Phoebe," Phoebe replied. "Nice to meet you too."

"So what do you think?" Monica asked.

"I love it," Phoebe answered.

"Really?"

"Yes! Can I really live here with you?"

"Of course," Monica laughed. "Is this your first time living on your own?"

"Not really," Phoebe shrugged. Monica didn't pry. She launched into the details, which Phoebe half listened to. She was still in shock that she was going to be living here.

"So, can I help you move anything in?" Monica asked.

"Um, no it's okay," Phoebe said. "I got it. I'll come back in about an hour."

"Great! See you then," Monica beamed.

"Hey, Mon," a guy said, opening the door.

"Oh, Chandler! This is my new roommate, Phoebe," Monica said. Chandler looked her up and down.

"Cool," he said. "I'll see you around." He went down the stairs.

"He's actually pretty hilarious," Monica said.

"I believe you," Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a bit," Monica grinned. Phoebe went back down the stairs feeling giddy. She was no longer homeless.

...

Mike finished playing the piano when Debra finished her solo. Everyone cheered and clapped. Mike clapped along with them. He was so proud of his girlfriend. They had decided to start a type of tour for their singing and playing, and they were a huge hit. Tonight, however, was going to be even more special.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention please," Mike said into the microphone. He stood and went over to Debra. "I have known this lovely woman for six years. That's right. Six years! And today, I want to ask her something really important." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Debra covered her mouth in shock.

"Debra, will you be my wife?"

There was a hush in the crowd as they waited for her answer.

"Of course!" she cried. He slipped on the ring, and she clutched him to her hard.

"I love you," he said into her ear.

"I love you too," she said back.

"We don't have to get married right away. We can take time to plan the wedding," Mike assured her.

"I love you even more," Debra gushed.

* * *

 **November 1989**

Phoebe looked over at Duncan, who looked extremely nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "We don't have to do this."

"No, I have to do this," he said, swallowing hard. "I don't know why I'm nervous."

"Then let's go in there and get married," Phoebe urged. "You know I'm all right with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am more than sure," Phoebe reassured him.

"Okay," he breathed. "Okay. Let's go." She followed him into the courthouse. They had their papers all ready. The ceremony took less that ten minutes. They were back in the car and feeling giddy.

"Wow," Duncan said. "That was amazing. I wish I was straight so we could...you know."

"I wish you were too," Phoebe nodded. They looked at each other.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Duncan said sadly.

"I will really miss you, but I wish you all the best in your ice skating career," Phoebe said. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"Thanks, Phoebs," he said. "You really are a good friend." Phoebe felt a little hollow inside when she got out and he drove away. Despite repeatedly telling herself that he was off limits, she still had feelings for him. She looked over and saw a couple walking down the street leaning on each other. She felt jealous. She wished it could be her.

...

"So the venue," Debra was saying. "I thought we could do chicken..."

"Everyone does chicken," Mike laughed. They had entered the bakery after having to walk there when their cab broke down. "Besides, aren't we looking at cakes now?"

"I know!" Debra laughed. "My mind is all over the place. We're getting married in six months, Mike. This is huge!"

"I know it is," he agreed. He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **October 1994**

"A thumb?!" Ross asked, incredulous.

"Yup, uh huh, it was just floating around in there like a tiny hitch hiker," Phoebe sighed.

"Maybe it's a contest where you have to collect all five?" Chandler suggested.

"Anyone wanna see it?" she asked.

"Ewww!" they all shouted.

"All right. Well, I guess I should call someone about it," she sighed. She went off to do just that. After thirty minutes, she had seven thousand dollars in her bank account.

...

"Oh my God!" Mike shouted, leaping back. He felt like he was going to throw up. There was a finger floating in his can of pop. A _finger_! Looked like it was an index one at that.

"What's wrong?" his coworker, Tim, asked.

"T-there's a finger in my pop," Mike answered, pointing.

"What? Get out," Tim laughed. He leaned over to look. "Well I'll be damned."

"What the hell do I do?" Mike demanded.

"Call the soda people," Tim suggested.

"I will," Mike nodded. He got on the phone immediately. This was disgusting. He hoped nobody else had this same experience. When he talked to the company, they informed him that he was their second caller that day. The second! Mike shuddered. They offered him seven thousand dollars, and of course he took it. Who wouldn't?

* * *

 **May 1995**

"You really didn't have to come down here," Bitsy said. "It was just a minor surgery."

"I know, Mom, but I wanted to give you some support," Mike shrugged.

"How are things with Debra?"

"Well, they're not great. I think she's cheating on me," Mike sighed.

"Oh dear," Bitsy cried.

"Things haven't been the best between us since our singing career went down the drain," Mike explained. "That and we can't seem to have kids."

"Do you think she's really cheating?"

"I'm afraid to ask. I might just be imagining it," Mike said. They heard a resounding thump above their heads.

"What is that?" Bitsy asked.

"I don't know," Mike answered. It sounded like someone crawling around in the duct work.

"Ross?" a woman's voice asked.

"Uh, no?" Mike answered.

"Okay. Thanks," the voice said. The sliding noise continued.

"Is there an actual person up there?" Bitsy asked. "Or am I just on too powerful of drugs?"

"No, there's a person up there," Mike laughed. How or why, he had no idea.

...

Phoebe finally found them. She looked down at Susan, Carol, Ross, and Ben. They all looked so happy together.

"You guys, he's beautiful," she said. Ross looked up.

"Thanks, Phoebs," he said.

* * *

 **October 1995**

"I met someone," Duncan said. "Her name is Debra. I want to marry her." He left out the fact that she was currently getting a divorce herself. Phoebe already looked upset.

"So, you've always been straight?" she asked.

"I guess. I mean, in college there was a few times where I got really drunk and woke up with a woman beside me, but I always thought it was a college thing," Duncan shrugged. Phoebe sighed heavily.

"All right. I'll give you your divorce. I really wish you had figured this out six years ago," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

...

"You want to marry him?" Mike asked, feeling heart broken. Debra bit her lip, crying.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm sorry. We're just not working out. Can you please just sign this?" Mike stared at the papers before him. He felt shattered inside.

"I thought we were doing better?"

"We were. They're just working better with Duncan," Debra said.

"Is there any way I could change your mind?"

"No. I'm sorry." She looked at him pleadingly, so he signed the papers. Five years of marriage down the tubes. What was he going to do now?

* * *

 **January 1998**

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" the woman was shouting. The man was just as excited.

"I know! We're gonna be parents!"

Mike watched as they started making out heavily. He wrinkled his nose. They really should get a room. He was happy for them, though. They were having children, something he wanted to do, but he couldn't because his wife had left him for another man. He still felt incredibly bitter about that.

...

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Monica said, hugging Phoebe. "You're doing such a wonderful thing."

"I know," Phoebe nodded. "This is going to be such a rewarding experience!" She felt at peace and very happy for Frank and Alice. She just hoped that no complications would happen.

* * *

 **May 1999**

"Ugh!" Phoebe said, disgusted.

"What?" Ross asked.

"That's the third time that old lady has played a machine I was on and won," Phoebe complained.

"I bet she's one of those people," Ross said.

"What? Mole People?"

"No. A lurker."

"A what?!"

"A lurker. Someone who waits for you to give up your machine before..."

"Before what? Swooping in to kill me?" Phoebe asked, afraid.

"No. They steal your jackpot," Ross finished.

"How do you know about this?" Phoebe asked.

"My nana used to do it," Ross answered. "It helped to pay for my dance-karate."

"Dance karate?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful but dangerous sport," Ross said, demonstrating before walking away quickly. Phoebe just shook her head. Her friend was so daft sometimes.

...

"Dude, that old lady is lurkin' my machine," Tim said to Mike.

"What?" Mike asked.

"She keeps waiting for me to leave and then uses it and wins," Tim whined.

"That sucks," Mike said absently. He didn't know what he was doing in Vegas. Honestly, it wasn't making him feel any better after hearing that Debra and Duncan had a child together. Did that mean it was him with the problem then?

"Buck up, man. Did you really want to have kids with her? You'd be stuck paying her child support and only getting to see them on weekends," Tim said.

"I know you're right, but it still hurts," Mike said.

"Booze helps with that," Tim grinned.

"All right," Mike agreed. "Hit me!" Tim poured him another glass.

* * *

 **October 2001**

"How's the chef thing going?" Mike asked Tim. They were having coffee together. Tim had found this great place called Central Perk.

"It's great! I have an amazing boss and an amazing new girlfriend," Tim grinned. "She's actually the one who showed me this place."

"It's awesome," Mike said, looking around. "So what is she like?"

"My girlfriend? She's epic. Very spunky. Very wild, if you know what I mean," Tim chuckled.

"I'm jealous."

"You really should start dating again," Tim said, sipping his coffee. "You're missing out."

"Am I? Can't get hurt if you don't let anyone in," Mike answered.

"Keep telling yourself that," Tim sighed.

...

"I have to break up with Tim," Phoebe said.

"No! I have to fire him," Monica said.

"We can't do both at the same time. He'll kill himself!" Phoebe cried.

"Okay, so I'll fire him and you date him for another week," Monica suggested.  
"No, you keep him for another week, and I dump him today," Phoebe said.

"I thought you really liked him?"

"He's so clingy! 'Did you get out of the shower okay? Did you cross the road okay? You didn't answer so I came over cos I was worried.' Ugh! Get a life," Phoebe ranted.

"Well, I hired him first, so I get to fire him first," Monica said. They both stared at each other before racing to find Tim.

* * *

 **May 2002**

"Cliff really broke his leg?" Mike asked Tim, who nodded.

"Yea. He was on his cell phone and driving. That is gonna be illegal one day," Tim answered.

"So how are you doing? I know your break up and losing your job thing really shook you," Mike said. They were in the lobby after visiting Cliff in his room.

"I'll survive," Tim sighed. "She was so hot. I don't get it."

"Well, at least your job thing panned out," Mike said. "Where are you going again?"

"Florida," Tim answered.

"Lucky," Mike said. "I guess we don't have a lot of time left to hang out then do we?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tim shook his head.

"Well I guess this is it then," Mike said.

"We'll keep in touch I'm sure," Tim responded. Mike didn't think they would. Tim was all right, but he was rather forgetful at times.

"Good luck with your career."

"And yours too," Tim said. They each got into a separate cab and drove off.

...

Phoebe really liked Cliff. He was sweet and didn't seem at all jerkish. She really owed Joey for going in there and asking questions. Now, she was trying to convince Ross to get back with Rachel. It was inevitable, she knew it. She knew Ross knew it too. Honestly, those two were so dumb sometimes! She saw Monica and Chandler come out of the storage closet looking disheveled and smiling. She smirked. Those two were really going at it today. She wondered why. Then Ross came out and told them he had a baby girl, and they all went in to see her. It was one of her favorite memories she'd forever treasure. Life seemed to be going all right for her right now.

* * *

 **October 2002**

Phoebe was waiting for Joey. She had his blind date with her, and she was excited to see who he'd find for her. She hoped he would be cute. She spent a lot of time finding him the right woman. The summer had been very boring with no dates. Her and Cliff hadn't panned out. He got transferred away for work, and she didn't have the heart to let anyone in at that moment until she and Joey came up with the blind date idea. She wriggled with anticipation. She hoped he'd get there soon.

...

Mike sipped his coffee. This place had grown on him. He kept coming ever since Tim showed him it existed. The food was great. The owner, however, seemed a little weird. He was searching the paper for any news, any at all. Debra was expecting another baby, and it cut like a knife. Mike had started thinking about dating again since it had been so long since he had. His confidence had been shattered, though, and he wasn't sure if he could take another hit like that again. A guy burst into the cafe, looking around frantically. Mike briefly took him in and wondered what he was looking for. Then he went back to his paper.

"Mike!"

He looked up. The guy was calling his name. Very odd.

"Yea?" he said. The guy swiveled and beamed at him.

"Okay," he said, coming to sit down beside him.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"If I told you there was an opportunity for you to go on a blind date with a beautiful woman who is my friend, would you do it?" he asked.

"Uh, no?" Mike said, laughing.

"Let me start over. I'm Joey Tribbiani," Joey said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is the woman I'm talking about," Joey said, showing Mike a photo.

"Wow," Mike said, taken aback.

"Yea. So how about it?"

"O-okay. I'm in."

"Great!" Joey exclaimed. He stood up. "We gotta go. I'm late bringing you to her."

"What, now?!" Mike said, incredulous.

"Yes! Unless you have more important things to do," Joey huffed. Mike looked back at his abandoned paper.

"No," he said, starting to smile. "No, I don't."

* * *

 **I stopped there because we all know what happens next. My purpose was just to have all the "missed" times they had with each other. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
